Les effets d’une bougie sur deux adolescents
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: Une bougie, une cabane, et deux adolescents un tantinet marqué par la période qu'ils sont en train de vivre. LinkxSheik, YAOI


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Zelda appartiennent à Nintendo, je les emprunte illégalement le temps d'une fic.

Informations à savoir (ou pas) : Je précise que cette fic n'a absolument aucun but, ni intérêt, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur ce couple. Un petit PWP, aucun scénario, juste une idée de départ, une idée de fin, et avanti, je me suis laissée embarquer.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les très nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort, encore plus sur un ordinateur. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas de béta lectrice. :p

**Où l'on constate les effets d'une bougie sur deux adolescents.**

Link déposa sa chandelle avec mille précautions, sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Le plafond était à peine assez haut pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout, et il avait craint, à chaque instant, de faire un faux pas, et de laisser tomber sa seule source de lumière dans la petite cabane exiguë.

Navi voletait autour de lui, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par les flammes. Elle ne projetait qu'une pâle lumière blanche en comparaison de la bougie, dont la lueur parvenait tant bien que mal à éclairer chaque recoin. A chaque souffle, à chaque secondes, les ombres dansaient, s'étiraient, bougeaient au rythme de la danse vacillante de la flamme.

Link défit son équipement, ceinture et gantelet, ôta son bouclier, déposa son épée. Un sentiment de légèreté l'envahit alors, la sensation d'avoir laissé sur le plancher ses obligations en même temps que ses armes. Il était, certes, beaucoup plus vulnérable, mais toutefois, le simple fait de savoir son abri en hauteur, juché sur le faîte d'un arbre, lui suffisait pour se sentir un tant soit peu en sécurité. Protégé, pour un temps.

Il s'assit sur la couchette étroite, se demandant un instant si elle serait à présent assez grande pour qu'il puisse encore s'y allonger. Link passa sa main sur le matelas rugueux, qui sentait l'humidité et l'humus, s'étonnant que le temps ne l'ait pas déjà réduit à l'état de charpie nauséabonde. Combien de nuit avait-il passé à rêver, allongé sur cette couchette ? Combien de ses larmes d'enfant le tissu avait-il bien pu absorber ? Il se souvenait des sanglots de rages qu'il avait étouffé, chaque fois que les autres kokiris lui avaient crachés à la figure, parce qu'il n'était qu'un étranger, un monstre, parce qu'il n'était pas né avec une fée, tout comme eux. Les kokiris étaient des enfants éternels, qui ne grandiraient jamais, prisonnier pour toujours de leur apparence juvénile.

Or, les enfants étaient cruels. Une cruauté innocente et malsaine, un mécanisme de protection à l'encontre de tout ce qui leur paraissait étrange, dérangeant, différent. Ils se protégeaient derrière les mots blessant comme l'on se protégeait en brandissant un bouclier, par peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer, comprendre, et accepter.

Pour eux, l'absence de fée de Link était une énigme indénouable, une question sans réponse. Par crainte de la difformité, par inquiétude que ce handicap soit une nouvelle étape effrayante de leur évolution, ils n'avaient pu que traiter le jeune garçon différemment, comme on traitait les bêtes de foires, ou les monstres hideux.

Rares étaient ceux, parmi les Kokiris, qui lui reprochaient son infirmité de vive voix, face à face. Comme si les mots étaient bloqués par un voile de pitié, et d'un souci de bonne conscience, propre aux enfants de leurs âges. Pourtant, il avait suffit d'une seule fois, d'une seule réflexion blessante, pour que Link apprenne à lire la frayeur et le dégoût, sur leurs visages juvéniles.

Malgré tout, il ne gardait pas un si mauvais souvenir de son enfance chez les kokiris. Il y avait eut des rayons de soleils, au milieu de quelques jours de pluies, et il suffisait souvent de fermer les yeux, et de ne plus essayer de chercher, pour ne plus voir les lueurs de pitié au fond des yeux de ses semblables.

Et puis, il y avait eut Saria… Peut-être que c'était elle, qui était venue entretenir sa cabane, pendant les sept années qu'il avait passé à attendre dans le temple du temps. Cela ressemblait fort au caractère prévenant de la petite fille. Garder les lieux propres, dans l'espoir de son retour, malgré le fait que les jours s'écoulent sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne parvienne au village.

Cela expliquait aussi que le matelas soit en mauvais état, mais toujours entier.

Link poussa un soupir, et secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne plus y penser…

Les yeux écarlates de Sheik, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendantes à l'intérieur de la pièce, le fixaient intensément.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, lui assura Link d'une voix teintée d'amusement.

Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui, soulevant par la même un immense nuage de poussière grise, que le Sheikah scruta d'un oeil réticent, visiblement peu enclin à s'asseoir sur cette chose qui n'avait pas connue de lavage depuis des mois. Il finit malgré tout par se laisser glisser prudemment au sol, à la manière d'un chat sur ses gardes, les sens en alertes.

Un gros matou solitaire, mal embouché, et qui savait se servir de ses griffes. C'était exactement comme ça que Link l'avait vu, la toute première fois, et continuait encore de le voir par moment. Il paraissait lointain, distant, toujours aux aguets, comme si il avait vu et vécu trop de chose pour pouvoir baisser sa garde, ne serait ce que l'espace de quelques instants. A l'instar des félins, il était vif, agile, prêt à bondir au moindre signe de danger, capable de s'évaporer dans la nature en un claquement de doigt.

Néanmoins, parfois, il n'était pas encore assez rapide pour fuir.

Sheik s'assit à ses côtés sans lui accorder un coup d'œil, regardant obstinément droit devant lui, dans une attitude qui se voulait sans doute volontairement indifférente. Mais Link n'était pas dupe. Il souleva d'une main la frange dorée du jeune homme, et effleura délicatement son front de l'autre. L'entaille n'était pas très profonde, mais la tête était une partie du corps très irriguée par le sang, et la moindre coupure provoquait bien souvent une véritable fontaine écarlate.

La moitié de son visage était recouvert d'une couche peu ragoûtante de sang séché, et la plaie en elle-même, sur le haut de son front, luisait encore à la lumière de la bougie. Link eut une grimace éloquente.

-Il va falloir de l'eau. Et des pansements.

Sheik haussa un sourcil, peut-être de surprise, ou d'étonnement. Il était difficile de percevoir ses véritables émotions. Son visage, emmitouflé sous son écharpe et ses bandages, paraissait être celui d'un masque de porcelaine, fragile et immobile, dénué de sentiment. Presque effrayant.

Navi tira péniblement la besace de Link jusqu'aux deux compagnons, battant frénétiquement de ses petites ailes blanches. Elle disparut à l'intérieur du sac, et pendant un instant, on ne vit plus d'elle qu'une tache de lumière à travers la toile brune. Elle s'extirpa péniblement de la housse, portant tant bien que mal un rouleau de bandelette. Link l'aida à se poser en douceur sur le matelas, entre lui et Sheik, et déchira un premier morceau de gaze, qu'il tendit au blond à ses côtés.

-Applique ça sur la plaie, je vais aller chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer.

Il attrapa un bocal vide, et quitta la cabane à la hâte, laissant seul la petite fée et le Sheikah visiblement perplexe.

L'air frais de la nuit lui arracha un frisson, sans doute à cause de l'atmosphère étrange qui enveloppait le village kokiris. Alors qu'il avait toujours connu l'endroit lumineux, radieux, où des rires et des exclamations de joies retentissaient à chaque recoin, le silence et l'obscurité pesante lui donnait une désagréable sensation d'oppression. Comme si il s'était produit quelque chose de terrible, ou qu'il manquait un détail, un élément primordial, pour que les lieux retrouvent leur quiétude d'antan. Il avait beau savoir le peuple kokiri en sécurité, non loin de là… Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait.

Link alla directement remplir son bocal d'eau fraîche dans le plan d'eau tout proche, après s'être assuré que la source n'ait pas été infectée par il ne savait quel poison, depuis son précédent séjour. Les ravages que Ganondorf avaient fait en Hyrule étaient chaque jours un peu plus visibles, et nul ne pouvait prédire ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Aussi, il avait apprit à redoubler de prudence.

En levant les yeux au ciel, tout en rebouchant solidement son récipient, il aperçut la lumière diffuse que projetait la bougie, à travers les ouvertures de sa cabane. Autrefois, à la nuit tombée, toutes les petites maisons de bois s'éclairaient les unes après les autres, comme une ribambelle de lampions, et le village prenait des airs de fêtes, de veillées chaleureuses autour d'un feu.

A présent, le seul éclairage, de faible portée, n'illuminait que sa propre demeure, et plongeait tout le reste du village dans une noirceur opaque et lugubre. Comme une unique chandelle, un havre lumineux, au milieu de la nuit noire.

Link se sentit frémir, et se pressa pour rejoindre l'intérieur. Cette pénombre surnaturelle lui était trop étrangère, surtout dans le Village Kokiri, qu'il avait toujours connu lumineux et resplendissant de vie. Et ce changement d'ambiance radical l'effrayait.

Sheik n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, appuyant le morceau de bande sur sa plaie encore ouverte. Il le gratifia d'un hochement de tête en le voyant revenir, signe manifeste de l'évolution de son humeur. C'était positif. Le chat commençait à s'habituer à la chaleur, et se détendre peu à peu. Il fallait en profiter.

-Tu devrais enlever tes bandages, ils sont pleins de sang, lui lança Link d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

Sheik parut hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre, et le blond crut un instant qu'il allait refuser. Pourtant, sans doute aidé par la sensation désagréable du tissu imbibé de sang contre sa peau, il baissa son écharpe à geste lent, et déroula le turban qui lui enserrait la tête. Sa figure apparut enfin, aussi expressive et délicate que le visage figé d'une belle poupée de porcelaine.

En cela, le Sheikah restait une énigme. Sa physionomie, la largeur de ses épaules, la forme de son visage, et le dessin de ses muscles étaient autant de preuves indéniable de sa virilité. Il était un homme, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, il restait sur ses traits un soupçon de douceur, de grâce purement féminine, comme un point d'interrogation sur ses formes masculines. De même, il exaltait de sa silhouette une impression troublante, une aura particulière, essentiellement dans ses gestes et son port de tête. Sa manière de bouger. D'être.

Sous ses atours de guerriers, sa vigueur et son agilité remarquable, semblait se cacher une personne beaucoup plus calme, plus douce. Link avait déjà vu Sheik se battre, plusieurs fois, attaqué par des monstres, ou tombé dans une embuscade de Ganondorf. C'était d'ailleurs la raison même de leur présence ici, et de la blessure du Sheikah, un combat inattendu au sortir d'un donjon, qui avait bien faillit mal tourner. Il avait vu avec quelle précision Sheik se battait, quelle indifférence il assassinait ses adversaires, comme un chat qui achevait sa proie, d'un coup de patte net et détaché.

Mais il l'avait aussi vu dans des situations plus calmes, plus intimes. Comme celle-ci. Le Sheikah se soignait lui-même, refusant toute aide extérieure à la sienne, sans doute par fierté. Link était captivé par ses mouvements altiers, la noblesse de son attitude. Tout, jusque dans les grimaces imperceptibles de son visage placide, la prudence avec laquelle il nettoyait son propre sang, il tamponnait d'un morceau de tissus sa propre plaie. Sheik n'avait jamais voulut révéler autre chose sur lui que son nom, son peuple et son âge. Tout ce que Link savait de plus, il avait du l'apprendre par lui-même, ou le déduire de ses tentatives infructueuse d'en savoir davantage.

Peut-être que le Sheikah était de sang noble, l'un des derniers membres de la famille royale de son peuple ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son allure princière, son aura majestueuse, presque royale. Il lui paraissait rayonner, toujours digne et admirable, en toute situation. A côté de lui, son éducation et son comportement lui semblaient bien… campagnarde. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Link prenait conscience de ce que grandir au milieu des Kokiri lui avait apporté.

Sheik enroula patiemment un bandage autour de son front, sur sa blessure nouvellement nettoyée. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si, quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas flirté avec la mort, jonglé avec sa vie, en volant comme un papillon macabre au milieu des monstres, faisant jaillir le sang comme d'autres cueillaient des fleurs. Comme si, une fois la bataille terminée, il n'avait pas défaillit au milieu des cadavres, le visage inondé de sang. Sheik se battait comme un lion, mais n'était pas invincible. Ni intouchable.

Link se souvenait parfaitement de toutes leurs rencontres. Surtout la première. Au tout début, il n'avait pu que se sentir méfiant envers cet homme sorti de nulle part, qui lui était venu en aide sans aucune raison apparente. Mystérieux, et indomptable, il avait disparut aussitôt après avoir prodigué ses conseils. Il en avait été ainsi les quelques fois suivantes, à peine quelques mots échangés, du silence, beaucoup de méfiance envers l'autre. Il leur avait fallut du temps, pour s'apprivoiser. Link, qui ne se faisait pas encore tout à fait à son nouveau corps d'adulte, et qui découvrait chaque jours les ravages causés durant son absence, avait du mal à accorder sa confiance aussi facilement que lorsqu'il était enfant. Sheik, quant à lui, ne semblait avoir aucune envie de nouer des contacts, avec qui que ce soit.

Mais leurs solitudes mutuelles avaient fini par gagner. Link avait toujours vécu au milieu du bruit et de l'agitation, parmi des dizaines d'enfants déchaînés. Se retrouver subitement seul ne lui plaisait pas, il avait besoin de compagnie. Même si la compagnie en question se révélait être muette comme une tombe, froide comme une statue, et aussi bien embouchée qu'un gros ours dont on aurait interrompu la sieste. Sheik avait mauvais caractère, il s'en était aperçu très vite. Susceptible, il prenait la mouche pour un rien. Un peu comme une fille, lui soufflait parfois Navi au creux de l'oreille.

Mais le Sheikah n'était pas une fille. C'était certain. Il n'avait pas la voix d'une fille. Il n'avait pas le corps d'une fille.

Il n'embrassait pas comme une fille.

Quoique Link n'avait jamais embrassé de fille, et par conséquent, n'était pas très sûr de ce côté-là. Bizarrement, à l'époque, il avait tendance à préférer les armes plutôt que le beau sexe. Comme tous les petits garçons de son âge, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était que depuis qu'il était subitement devenu adulte, que ses sens s'étaient éveillés, et qu'il avait commencé à prêter attention aux atours des autres jeunes gens de son âge. Navi, dans sa grande sagesse féerique, lui avait expliqué que c'était là l'œuvre de ses hormones. Link n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les hormones, mais ce qu'il savait, en revanche, était qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent besoin de contact. De chaleur.

Des lèvres de Sheik contre les siennes, par exemple. De ses mains sur sa peau, de son souffle dans son cou, fasciné, obsédé par sa beauté mystérieuse, au point d'en oublier toute pudeur, toute retenue.

Avant de rencontrer le Sheikah, personne n'avait prit la peine de lui expliquer les histoires d'abeilles et de petites fleurs, de mariages joyeux et de petits enfants qui couraient partout. Les Kokiris n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça, et il était autrefois trop jeune pour qu'un adulte songe à lui apprendre tout ça sans que cela paraisse déplacé. Et puis, surtout, ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

En revanche, depuis qu'il s'était éveillé dans le temple du temps, après un sommeil de sept longues années…

Son ignorance avait cruellement pesé sur ses épaules. La sensation d'être adulte, autant de corps que d'esprit, mais de ne pas en avoir les connaissances, l'expérience. C'était rabaissant, en particulier pour son ego, à qui l'on ne cessait de répéter qu'il était le dernier espoir de l'humanité, et qu'il devait sauver le monde.

Il savait comment chasser le mal hors des frontières d'Hyrule, mais pas comment les êtres vivants se reproduisaient. Personne n'était parfait…

Sheik avait été un peu décontenancé, en découvrant son ignorance sur le sujet. Un peu comme si il était étonné que quelqu'un ne sache pas ce que même lui connaissait. Mais ils avaient fait avec. Et Link trouvait qu'il avait rapidement comblé son retard.

Les ailes de Navi tintèrent, petit son de clochette, comme si la fée savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, et qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les yeux rouges du Sheikah semblèrent s'éveiller, quitter leur indifférente contemplation du vide. Link sentit son regard se poser sur lui, et y répondit par un sourire.

En fait, ils savaient tous les trois ce qui allait ce passer. De toute manière, c'était à chaque fois la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas choisit de venir ici pour rien, et pas seulement parce que Sheik était blessé, et avait besoin de soin. Un souci d'intimité était aussi entré en compte. Les étoiles étaient jolies à regarder, mais un peu trop nombreuses, au goût de Link, surtout quand il désirait ne plus voir que Sheik, et son aura captivante.

Il s'avança, d'abord un peu nerveux, toujours hésitant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'effectuer le premier pas, lui qui était d'habitude si impétueux, à la limite de l'inconscience. Il sentit les mains du Sheikah s'emparer de son visage, au moment même où il s'emparait de ces lèvres. Et à commencer par leurs corps, qui se laissèrent tomber en arrière, sur l'étroit matelas, tout bascula.

-

Navi osa pointer le bout de ses ailes hors du sac où elle s'était réfugiée, s'extirpant du tissu avec quelques difficultés. Elle fit quelques vrilles autours de la chandelle éteinte depuis longtemps, étirant son corps engourdit par le sommeil.

Sheik était assis, adossé contre le mur, la tête d'un Link au sourire bienheureux reposant sur ses cuisses. Une simple couverture de toile posée pudiquement sur les deux blonds, nus comme des vers, comme pour éviter à la fée de mourir prématurément de combustion instantanée. A l'inverse de l'Hylien, ignorant tout des meurs amoureuses de leur société, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en la présence de ces deux hommes qui eux, se fichaient éperdument de tout. Peut-être qu'en partant du principe que leur monde était en ruine, et que les survivants se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, ils avaient raison de ne pas se priver…

Navi pensait surtout que les hormones des deux adolescents avaient un peu trop subies les années d'abstinences et de solitude oppressante, et qu'ils n'avaient pas pleinement conscience de leurs actes.

Link tout particulièrement, qui subissait un vide de sept année dans son existence. Pour Sheik… Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une raison cachée, une chose mystérieuse qui à ses yeux justifiaient totalement ses étreintes répétées avec un autre homme.

Elle se posa sur le matelas, non loin d'eux, aussi discrète qu'une petite souris. Une souris qui brillait dans le noir, et projetait des paillettes lumineuses à chaque battement de ses petites ailes diaphanes.

Le Sheikah tendit la main et en effleura l'extrémité, recueillant un peu de poussière sur le bout de ses doigts. La fée se trémoussa, en riant, chatouillée par le contact. Elle aussi avait réussit à apprivoiser le sombre jeune homme, à force de patience.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons. De l'amitié, de la camaraderie, elle en était presque certaine. Un lien fraternel, de l'amour ? Elle ne savait trop si elle pouvait s'avancer jusque là. Toujours était-il que sous leurs airs de héros solitaires, les deux blonds cherchaient constamment à se rencontrer, saisissant tous les prétextes.

- A l'aube, je vous conduirais au prochain temple… murmura Sheik en caressant les tempes de Link, comme certains caressaient le dos un chaton, délicatement, avec affection.

Le héros du temps remua un peu dans son sommeil de plomb, visiblement comblé par les attentions qu'on lui prodiguait. Navi crut, un instant, déceler sur le visage du Sheikah un imperceptible sourire, un soupçon de tendresse sur ses traits placides.

Elle prit son envol, et tourna autour de lui, inondant les deux hommes d'une pluie de poussière brillante.

-Je pense que le temple peut attendre encore un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

Et elle fila comme une flèche rejoindre son inconfortable domicile, petite boule éblouissante se frayant un passage sous la toile du sac de Link. Sa lumière décru, peu à peu, alors qu'elle retombait dans un profond sommeil. L'ombre reprit ses droits, dans la cabane vétuste.

-… Oui… Tu dois avoir raison…. Souffla doucement le Sheikah, refermant ses paupières sur ses yeux écarlates.

Le prochain temple pourrait bien attendre encore quelques jours.


End file.
